


I'm Tickled Pink

by Munchy



Series: Easy Living [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: 5 Times Plus 1, A Lot of People - Freeform, Butch is Bisexual, Butch is just kissing people, Did I mention how much of a shameless shipper I am?, Just sit back and enjoy Butch kissing and being kissed by people, Minor Sexual Content, Multi, Platonic Kissing, Sister is a Trans Boy, Some not so Platonic Kissing, Unbeta'd, get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Butch DeLoria has kissed people with no romantic intent. (And one time he did.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Tickled Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This story is UnBeta'd, if you spot any mistakes, please point them out. Thank you!
> 
> The title is blatantly ripped off from the song "I'm Tickled Pink" by Jack Shaindlin

**i.**

The first time someone kisses Butch, that isn't his ma (but she hardly does it anyway), he's twelve years old. Christine Kendall keeps giving him looks across the diner for about an hour. All the other girls hanging around her giggle when he looks their way.

"Girls are weirdos." Paul says as he sips his Nuka-Cola. Butch agrees without actually saying it.

Later the two boys walk out of the diner only to be confronted by Christine. She glances at Butch with a determined look in her eyes and says, "Bend down, I got something to tell you." And Butch does it because he's stupid enough to trust Christine Kendall of all people.

The kiss is short. It's almost a little rough the way she practically head butts him. When it's all said and done, Christine turns around and yells, "Okay, I  _did_  it! Now I get to dare someone to do something gross!" She says it almost evilly as she rushes over to the group of giggling girls around the corner.

She leaves Butch blushing and stuttering after her. Paul just laughs.

**ii.**

Susie Mack kisses like she works. Eagerly and meticulous. She touches him like she's trying to memorize everything about him, and the way her mouth moves against his, it's like she's trying to solve a puzzle. It's passionate and heated.

But at the age of seventeen, Butch doesn't seem to notice... or care for that matter. He just wants to get into her jumpsuit. So when she moans something against his mouth, he goes for the zipper. That's when the utility closet opens to a very pissed off Wally Mack.

"I'm gonna  _fucking_  kill you, DeLoria."

Butch just smirks.

**iii.**

Butch honestly doesn't know how he ends up in these situations. All he did was make a snide comment on how Sister  _really_  got his name, but when Sister gives him this dirty look afterwards, something in his eyes tell Butch that he was right.  _Holy shit_  he was right! Next thing he knows he's being dragged to the flight deck. No one stops them because they all know not to get involved when it comes to a spat between Butch and Sister. And once they reach the deck, they beat the shit out of each other.

By the time Sister gets Butch pinned to the ground, the mix of booze and adrenaline running through their system makes everything intense and... well... shit happens.

Sister tastes like whiskey and cigarettes, and Butch wonders if he tastes similar. There's no passion, no gentleness. It's hard, fast, and demanding, like any good no-strings-attached make-out session. Sister's making Butch feel inexperienced here. It's not like he hasn't kissed anyone before, just never with a guy (But it's not like he hasn't thought about it whenever he looked at Paul sometimes, but  _never_  at that fucker Wally (that's a lie)).

Honestly, Butch would've let it go further (he's sure Sister would be into that whole angry sex thing), but everything stops when they hear slow, methodical clapping. They both look to see the one and only Lone Wanderer, grinning from ear to ear. She's obviously holding back laughter, but she's doing a piss poor job of it.

 _"That's it, I'm throwing her off this fucking ship myself."_  Butch thinks viciously.

(Later, he'll find a bottle of whiskey with a little note attached to it saying sorry in the most awkward way imaginable. And Butch'll know he's made another friend out in the Wastes.)

**iv.**

He leans back after lightly pecking Belle Bonny on the cheek.

Bonny just stares out at nothing in particular with a slightly shocked look on her face. Like she never expected that to happen in her life time. But Butch knows deep down Bonny's just a softie (no one believes him). She gives him a place to stay, food to eat, and booze to drink. And she might also be one of the few people here that asks about his well being every once in a while. So it's only fair that Butch-man gives her a little appreciation.

"I'll be back later,  _ma._ " He says jokingly. She's gives him one hell of a glare then. Butch just smirks and bolts out the door like a mad man.

(He doesn't notice how Bonny's glare turns into a gentle smile when he turns his back, and he doesn't notice Brock's gapping look when he leaves the bar.)

**v.**

"What?" Magnolia's giving him that stupid look. The one that says she doesn't understand him. So he helpfully clarifies.

"You  _heard_  me, Maggot. I said you're too much of a goodie-two-shoes now, and that ain't workin' for the Butch-man." He scoffs and looks at the stuffed... Mags' said it was a Mammoth... Right.

They're in Underworld (at least that's what he thinks it's called), and he pulled Magnolia away from this ghoul she's been pinning after like a lost puppy (maybe they're meant to be together though, seeing as how they both have flowers for names). He's been following his fellow Tunnel Snake around for months now, making sure she didn't get dragged too deep in shit that she couldn't pull herself out again. But now he's sure she's okay, and he's bored out of his mind and ready to go back to Rivet City.

He glances at her when she hasn't said anything for a while. That's when she grabs him by his neck and pulls him down. The kiss is chaste, but Butch can feel all the kindness, gratitude, and  _love_  that she's poured into less than three seconds. And he wonders how  _anyone_  could break this girl's heart.

"Thank you, Butch." She says in a hushed tone. He's a bit flabbergasted on his part and doesn't say anything. She let's go of him and happily rushes back into the ghoul city, leaving him in the ruins outside. He wonders if maybe he became a goodie-two-shoes too.

 _God_ , he hopes not.

**(+ i)**

It's the second time he's kissing a dude (not that he minds), and he wonders if he's got a thing for men in Rivet City. He's soaking wet after being thrown into the Potomac (hey man, that bar fight wasn't his fault), and wouldn't you know it, he's kissing the guy who threw him in there. Harkness is kissing Butch like he cares, and Butch notices for once as Harkness slowly peels off his wet clothes. It brings a warm sensation up his body.

"Whoa Chief." He says breathless (Butch didn't think he could ever sound like that). "Don't you know ya gotta take me out to dinner first?" He grins. Harkness looks him dead in the eyes and brushes back Butch's wet hair, carding his fingers through and letting them rest on the base of his neck.

"I'm making sure you don't catch a cold, DeLoria." It's a shitty excuse and they both know it, but Butch doesn't really mind.

"Hmm, can't argue with that." Butch agrees and goes back to kissing Harkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya folks! Thanks for reading first of all! 
> 
> For the most part, a few headcanons make their way into this story. I should mention that most of my Fallout fics take place in the same timeline (as in they may be out of order, but these all happen in the same universe). I headcanon Butch as bisexual, and nothing anyone says will change that. Another headcanon that makes a slight appearance here is that Sister is trans. Butch doesn't mind that and will continue calling Sister by his pronouns respectively. Also Bonny is Butch's surrogate mother, because I think that would be adorable. And lastly, I'm sorry, but I ship Butch and Harkness shamelessly. Blame Trouble. Okay, I'll shut up now.


End file.
